What She Never Knew
by rain-chick
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a bit of trouble when she tells people about someting she saw. Let's just say that Draco Malfoy isn't too happy and is out for revenge. Hermione has to watch her back the rest of the school year. Not good at summaries read anyway
1. Chapter 1

Not many people have seen Ron eat. No one really looks at us when we're eating, so they've never seen Ron eat… Lucky them. Uh! I can't stand it, he chews with his mouth open and there is this sickening noise. Besides that you can never understand a single word that he is saying. Is that not reason enough to get away to the library?

There is a reason of course why I'm going over all this in my head. I'm looking back to the beginning of seventh year to find out when all of my trouble started. Yes, I believe I found the reason why too: stupid Ron with his stupid horrible table manners. If he had not eaten with his mouth open and shoving food in his mouth like it was the only thing keeping him alive, the year might have gone differently. Unfortunately Ron never had table manners and he is never going to get them so I went off to the library.

That is when I saw something that intrigued me and frightened me slightly. I was tiptoeing past the rope cutting the library off from the restricted section when I heard it. Someone was sniffling and I heard a faint sob. Being a Gryffindor at heart I just had to go see who it was and maybe comfort them. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ could have prepared me for what I saw next.

The person was crying, huddled in the chair right near the roped of area for the restricted section. He was curled in a small ball his hair obscuring his face. I didn't need to see his face though; only one person in the school had blonde hair like that. Draco Malfoy was crying in the library. Wait, pause, rewind… _Draco Malfoy_ was in the library _crying_. I blinked a few times and just stared, where was a camera when you needed one?

Now that may seem mean, but I wouldn't taunt him with it… much. What? I am not the goody goody everyone thinks I am. I in fact got a tattoo over the summer, right on my left hip. It is of a small tiger, not a lion, a tiger. Ok, so I didn't tell my parents, but it is only the size of my thumb! Now back to the point, he had taunted me for seven years. Let me repeat that incase you didn't get it. SEVEN YEARS!

No one would believe me anyway, not with out proof. Yet the Gryffindor inside me did the stupid thing, or rather the right thing I suppose…

"Malfoy are you alright?" I asked hesitantly taking a step towards him. His head snapped up and before I knew it my back was against the wall and his arms were pinning me back.

"Mudblood," he seethed into my ear. "Don't tell anyone about this. I mean no one! If I hear a single whisper about this, I'll know who to come after," with that he was gone.

Now any sensible person would have left it at that and gone on their way, maybe just a little shaken. Somehow though outside of school, I'm not that smart. Hence that tattoo that my cousin made me get.

No, I was not sensible to most things. Why was Draco Malfoy crying, something rather uncharacteristic of the Malfoy heir. He did tell me or rather threaten me that if I told anyone he'd hunt me down. Though I couldn't just not tell anyone I had to tell Harry and Ron right? Wrong! My first mistake. My being in the library was all Ron's fault and I take no blame for it!

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said as I ran into the common room. Note; I hate this nickname for me. "Is something wrong?" He obviously noticed that I was panting; I had just run from the library to Gryffindor tower. You would be panting too!

"Ron, I told not to call me that," I said agitatedly. "You'll never guess what I just saw, Draco Malfoy was crying in the library," I whispered.

"No bloody way!" Ron shouted.

"You have to be kidding me," Harry said excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone though, he threatened to hurt me if he heard anyone talking about it," I warned.

"Don't worry we'll protect you 'Mione," Ron said again with the hated nickname. It didn't matter though, I felt like those two boys could protect me from anything. How wrong I was…

That day was a Friday. By Saturday morning the whole entire school was whispering about it. That also happened to be the week of Hogsmead. As Head Girl I got to decide when the Hogsmead weekend was, unfortunately I decided along with the Head Boy Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron were on either side of me like a body guard when we walked into the village. Malfoy must have seen us walk in through the window of a shop because moments later he materialized.

"Malfoy want a hanky?" A Gryffindor laughed as he passed by. Malfoy shot him such a murderous glare that he stopped laughing and quickly walked away.

"Granger, I need to talk to you," he hissed and Harry and Ron immediately closed in tighter around me. "About Head stuff," he amended and I nodded my head.

"I'll be right back," I said and Malfoy sneered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down a side alley.

Should I have trust Malfoy? For I knew that we had no Head Duties to talk about. I knew the moment he showed up that he wanted one thing, revenge… Dum… Dum… Dum… Sorry I just had to do that.

"Granger," he said shoving my back against the wall.

"What Malfoy? Did you really expect me not to tell Harry and Ron? I didn't tell anyone else I swear so can you get off me?" I asked angry. He had no right to throw me around like I was some piece of crap!

"Oh shut up Mudblood, we both know you are just a scared little Hufflepuff underneath that false big brave Gryffindor get-up." Malfoy said and I glared at him.

"For your information Malfoy, I am too a Gryffindor. The hat didn't even consider putting me in Hufflepuff!" I snarled. I told everyone it did of course. I knew if I told them what other house it thought of putting me in Harry and Ron would have well I don't know what they would have done, but it would have been bad.

"Or really then where did it consider putting you if not brave ol' Gryffindor?" Malfoy sneered.

"Just shut up Malfoy," I said trying and failing to push him away.

"My, my, bringing out the bad language now are we Granger?" Malfoy tutted. "Scream for help, you know you want to. Potty and Weasel will run right along and help you get away from the big bad Slytherin," he sneered.

"I have a better idea," I said and I swung my foot up fast and hard until it connected with his groin. He was on the ground in an instant and taking my chance I hurtled over him and into the safety of the street. God Malfoy would so kill me later.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted out a relieved look on his face.

"Hermione, where is Malfoy?" Ron asked looking towards the alley way that Malfoy was still in.

"I'll tell you about it later," I said rubbing some dirt off me. "Right now though I could do with a butterbeer."

The boys continued to press me until we were all the way back into the castle. Finally I broke down, first making sure that no one was around.

I explained to them what had happened in the alley way and by the end Harry and Ron had happy looks on their faces.

"That is twice 'Mione. Twice that you got the best of Malfoy," Harry said happily. "First when you punched him and now, this…" He trailed looking happy.

"We have to tell everyone," Ron said bouncing up in down in his seat.

"Remember what happened last time we spread around something that had to do with Malfoy?" Harry warned. "We don't want to cause Hermione any more trouble then she is already in."

I looked thankfully at Harry before retreating to the table in the corner stacked with books. There were some essays due in three weeks that I still hadn't done yet.

Yawning and checking the clock I realized that I had been working for over three hours. Ron and Harry had already gone up to bed, but I couldn't yet. I still had to patrol the corridors for a few hours tonight with Malfoy. I didn't worry about it though, Malfoy never showed for patrol and I didn't tell Professor McGonagall. I rather liked patrolling by myself. It was the only time of day where I could get some alone time.

Lighting up my wand I headed out into the deserted hallway. If I was lucky I wouldn't catch anyone. If I wasn't lucky I would catch someone and end up having to take them down to Professor McGonagall. I didn't feel like making the track down to McGonagall's office.

Wind rattled the windows and slipped through the broken cracks in them. Why were there broken cracks in the windows id a quick _Repairo_ would have fixed them right up? That I would never understand. Shrugging I just kept walking.

On one particular hallway the wind had blown the candles on the walls out and I held my wand far in front of me. I could barely see two feet in front of my arm! Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I was shoved into a wall.

"Granger," Malfoy's familiar voice drawled in my ear.

"Ouch Malfoy. You have to stop throwing me against walls whenever you want to talk to me," I said rubbing the back of my head lightly. I could have a bump there in the morning. My wand was on the ground a few feet to my right. What rotten luck!

"It appears now that I have two reasons to get back at you. One, you spread that little tale about me crying and two you kicked me," he seethed.

"Great, you can count! Now can you let me go?" I asked trying to push his arms off of me. They wouldn't budge.

"You know I have to get you back for that," he hissed in my ear.

"Just one question, what are you going to do?" I asked trying to distract him as I edged my foot towards my wand.

"Wouldn't you like to know? As it just so happens I have a meeting I have to get to, but I'm warning you Granger. Watch your back," with that he disappeared into the shadows.

I knew he said that just to unnerve me, but I just have to say this. It worked. For the rest of the night I jumped at small noises and the shadows that flickered against the wall when the candles were still lit. Patrol that night was hell.

Yet it seemed that my life in hell was just beginning…

a/n Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thank you so much to my two reviewers **stunt101 **and **Sugar'N'SpiceRin**! You are the reason I kept on writing this story!

The next few days seemed to fly by with out a hitch, in other words I hadn't seen Malfoy. Yet Wednesday brought around some unwanted things, Malfoy and Advanced Double Potions with Snape and the Slytherins. Lucky me no?

Harry and Ron grumbled all the way down to the dungeons, what babies! They only had to worry about Snape! I had to worry about Snape, Malfoy and the livid Slytherins who didn't like the fact that I took a swing at their main man (Malfoy). Yet I could see why Harry was complaining. Snape had decided to pair us into partners; well that is what the other classes said at least. Partners for the _whole_ _year_. Now Snape doesn't really like Harry, now that I think about it he doesn't like anyone except for Malfoy, but anyway… He doesn't like Harry, Ron or me, so we know that we are going to be paired up with someone horrible. The fact was that there were only about five Gryffindors in Advanced Potions.

My personal enemy Pansy Parkinson is most likely going to be partnered with me. So I have come up with a brilliant plan to make sure that this partner thing goes as smoothly as possible.

It is a well known fact that Pansy is failing Advanced Potions, how she even got in I have no idea. So I simply say let me do the whole potion and you can either hand me things or do whatever you want. That way she stays out of my hair and I let her share the good mark. Perfect!

We waited outside the Potions room waiting for Snape. The Slytherins glared at us from across the hallway. Sometimes I think Snape is late on purpose so that we start going at each other and he has an excuse for taking points from Gryffindor. Today though it just seemed like the Slytherins were content to glare evilly at us. Something else happened though, something very out of the ordinary.

"Zabini shut the hell up!" Malfoy's voice rang across the hallway and everyone went silent and stared at him. Blaise Zabini a tall and rather good looking Slytherin was leaning against the wall anger blazing in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy," Blaise retorted and everyone gasped. No one and I mean no one ever talked to Draco Malfoy that way, except for the occasional Gryffindor and me, Harry and Ron of course. No Slytherin ever talked to him that way, definitely no Slytherin ever dared to talk to the Slytherin Prince that way.

"Why you," Malfoy hissed whipping his wand out of his pocket.

"Bring it on Malfoy," Blaise said grabbing his own wand.

"Boys!" Snape yelled coming around the corner. "You are both Slytherins. Slytherins do not fight Slytherins," he looked over at the Gryffindors. That was an obvious 'they fight Gryffindors.' "This is your only warning. If I ever see you two fighting again…"

"Sorry Sir," Malfoy said. "You will never _see_ us fighting again."

Snape raised his eye at Malfoy's phrasing, but really what could he do about it? He swept around and opened the door as the only five Gryffindors hurried into the room.

"Now I will be partnering you up with the person you will be working with for the rest of the year," Snape's voice was barely a whisper, but we all heard it. His voice was like its own spell weaving a deadly tune so it you weren't paying attention he knew and you were a target.

"Zabini, Potter," Snape began. "Parkinson, Weasley," I opened my mouth wide. Who was I with then? "Malfoy…" God please no, not me, not me! "Granger." Wait rewind back track!

"Malfoy, Granger," Snape smirked.

That is what I thought he said. My fate is sealed, I am officially dead. It isn't like Malfoy is a bad Potion maker, he is anything but. In fact his grades are second only to mine in all of our classes. How else would he have gotten Head Boy over Ron and Harry? I don't even know how Ron got into Advanced Potions!

Snape finished pairing up the rest of the students while I sat next to Harry and Ron. We were all scowling and looking at each other as if the other could fix this wrong doing that Snape had bestowed on us.

"Go sit next to your partners," Snape said and I looked to the front of the room where Malfoy sat. He looked pointedly back at me and I knew I would have to move up next to him. "Now," Snape began as I took my seat next to Malfoy. "For the rest of the year, you will be doing the potion that I will assign to you. Together you and your partner will make this potion perfect; it will take a matter of two months to make one potion. I have given you the whole school year because each potion _must_ be perfect or you both fail. This means working together after class and in class as well." Snape smirked and glided to the front of the room.

Suddenly a folded piece of paper appeared on the desk in front of me. I quickly picked it up and opened it. Inside of it was the potion that we were doing, my mouth opened wide.

"What did we get?" Malfoy scowled.

"_Pace ed unità_," I replied and Malfoy went white. "Peace and unity in a bottle," I murmured to myself.

"You have to be kidding me! The only one to ever even make _Pace ed unità_ was the founder of the potion Piflilus Lefter and he didn't even make it as well as it should have been! Anyone who ever tried either failed horribly or ended up mentally collapsing under the amount of power that the potion draws from you," Malfoy rattled off and I was impressed.

"But I'm sure Snape would never give us something that he thought we couldn't do," I said lost in thought.

"I'd never thought I'd ever say this, but Miss Granger is right Draco. I gave this particular one to you two for the same reason I paired you up. You both are my top students and with you two working together I can be sure that at least one potion is done correctly." Snape said looming over their empty work bench.

"Yes Sir," Malfoy said and he opened his book to where the potion's ingredients were.

"Professor," I said suddenly looking down at the potion. "This potion takes a full year to make."

"Yes, I am aware of that Miss Granger. That means that you only have one chance to do this, do not mess up," with that he swept away leaving me and Malfoy very very pale.

"When do you want to start Granger?" Malfoy said after a while.

"Snape gave us all the ingredients so we should read and re-read the instructions for this first class and then we will start it the second part of class," I said taking a deep breath. This was big and not only that, it was dangerous as well.

"Ok," he grunted and we spent the last part of class reading and re-reading the instructions in silence.

By the second class we were both nervous and shaky. I took a deep breath before beginning to set up to cauldron. Malfoy set up the ingredients neatly in a row. He looked a little pale, paler then usual that was. His hands were steady though as he finished laying out the final ingredient. This potion would take a year and we would have to make it perfect. I could honestly say at that moment I really hated Snape.

"Granger where is the fairy root?" Malfoy scowled at me through the heavy mist that our potion was giving off.

"To your left," I said busy cutting up the beetles.

"Not the plant roots, the fairy roots," he sneered.

"Here let me get them for you," I shoved them into his hand. They had been right to the left of him. "You are such a…"

"A what? Please enlighten me Granger," he sneered adding in more fairy root.

"A lazy, spoiled ferret," I said and he scowled.

"Where is the unicorn hair?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Find it yourself," I scowled going back to chopping up the beetles, each on with Malfoy's head on it. He muttered some words that I won't repeat and then he managed to hit his knee on the table.

The bell rang and happily and cleared the table and put away the ingredients. Freedom yes! I felt like singing! YYYEEEEESSSS!

"Granger, we have to figure out a time to meet again," Malfoy grunted and I was brought back down to earth. Stupid Malfoy ruining the moment.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked. "Here?"

"I can't do it tomorrow," he scowled and I glared at him. "I'm not wasting a Friday night with you either. We'll do it Saturday morning, eight o'clock her," with that he swept out of the room.

"Hermione," Harry said tugging at my elbow. "Come on let's go to lunch."

"I'm going to hex him to oblivion one of these days," I seethed. I must have looked pretty angry because Harry and Ron both took a small step away from me.

"Why do you think Snape hates me so much?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject. "Besides my father," he added.

"Maybe he…" Ron began, but stopped.

"What?" I asked looking over at Ron.

"Well I was going to say maybe he fancies you Harry," Ron chocked out and a horrid picture of Harry and Snape kissing came to my mind.

"Ron that is disgusting," I said making a face. "Uh! Now I can't get the image of Harry and Snape kissing out of my mind! That is something that can cause nightmares!"

"I think I am going to be sick," Harry said glaring at Ron. "Ron why would you even think about something like that?"

"Oh well…" Ron began and Harry glared at him. "Fine I'll tell you! I saw to blokes kissing when I was doing Prefect rounds and I have been thinking about it all day. So naturally I just thought…"

"Me and Snape," Harry said angrily.

"Ron your logic makes no sense," I said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mmmm, food," Ron said piling the food on his plate.

Now I think that I should just state here that as you know Ron's atrocious eating manners is what drove me to my first mistake. I am really thinking about sending him to a finishing school or something, or to my Aunt Mary's house. She used to take away our food if we put our elbows on the table or reached across someone to grab something. Ron would go a lot of nights with out food wouldn't he?

Well as I watched Ron eat I knew I had to get out of there again. Many of you will ask why I even look at him. Why not just avoid looking at him? Well let me tell you why… It is impossible to _not_ look at him. He makes all these weird noises that he passes off for the English language. _Then_ there is the fact that he is sitting right across from me and when I look up to get my drink I have to look at him. Then I freeze like a dear looking at headlights, it is something that I will have nightmares about forever.

So I did the sensible thing and got out of there. I practically ran out of there and into my sanctuary, the library. Yet as soon as I got settled into my corner, who should walk in but Malfoy. This day just isn't going my way is it? I drew deeper into the shadows as he sat down at a table and took out a book. I had to get out of there before he saw me. Carefully I replaced my book and began to creep out of the shadows.

I was almost out of the library when I dropped my bag. My books, parchment, quills and ink went flying in every direction. Quickly I bent down, grabbed all my belongings and shoved them into my bag. I was about to leave thankful that Malfoy hadn't seen me when I noticed that my favorite quill was missing. It had rolled underneath all the tables and came to rest right by Malfoy's foot.

Harry had given me that quill for my birthday. It also happened to be the _only_ quill I had left. All my other ones had somehow disappeared. Something else I had Ron to blame for…

I couldn't just _accio_ my quill to me either. Madame Pince had a new rule stating that no magic could be done in the library. Gritting my teeth I placed down my bag and got on my hands and knees. I began crawling through the shadows toward Malfoy. Only when I looked up again he wasn't there and neither was my quill.

I was suddenly yanked up by the back of my shirt and was spun around. I was face to face with Malfoy. He was holding my quill a smug look on his face.

"Looking for this Granger?" He asked sticking the quill into my hands.

"Yeah," I said meekly.

"Oh, I just thought you liked being on the dirty floor. You being dirty blood and everything," he smirked and I scowled at him.

"Malfoy," I threatened.

"Watch your back, you aren't safe yet remember?" He whispered into my ear and then like that he was gone. I blinked before running over to my bag and shoving the quill in.

I was still shivering when I got to History of Magic. Malfoy had a smirk on his face and stared icily at me. I have to admit, for the first time in my life… I was afraid of Draco Malfoy.

a/n Tell me what you thought about it please!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Thank you to my reviewers **We Are the Walrus**, **Hollywood**, **Sugar'N'SpiceRin**, **Songstress-nemesis** and **stunt101**. I write because you review.

I dreaded the coming Saturday. A feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach as each minute ticked by and every hour seemed fly away. God Saturday was too soon. Maybe I could cancel? _Scared of a little Slytherin_, a traitorous little voice whispered in the back of my head. It was Friday…

"No," I retorted out loud causing Harry and Ron to look at me in surprise.

"No what?" Harry asked a worried look on his face. I chose not to answer. "Listen Hermione, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is everything alright? Is there something that you're not telling us?"

"N-No," I said unconvincingly.

"'Mione," Ron said and I glared at him.

"I told you Ron, I don't like that name," I scowled. There was a reason why I didn't like that name. It sounded too close to Mine; I didn't like people to think of me as theirs.

"Hermione, stop being difficult and just tell us what is wrong," Harry said. I lied. Hey don't look at me that way! I can too lie; I just don't lie a lot because I find it wrong. I panicked what did you expect? What if Malfoy heard that I told them? Hell he'd probably guess I told them the minute they beat him up. So I lied.

"I'm just worried about the potion that Snape is having me and Malfoy do. It has only been done correctly once and that was by the creator of the potion." Ok, I can't lie very well, so I incorporated part of the truth into it. Just a tiny bit though…

"Sound difficult," Ron said turning back to his homework. Not that he was doing, instead it had little doodles all over the paper. Boys!

"I'm sure you can do it," Harry said and I smiled.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and soon I was staring at Ron eating his diner. Why did he eat that way? It was so… grotesque. So I was off to the library today.

"Why does she always go to the library?" Ron wondered in a low whisper that I heard as I was leaving. I smirked, if only he knew…

I should have learned that I should not go to the library. You'd think that I learned better after all those run-ins that I had with Malfoy. It hadn't sunk in yet that Malfoy went to the library during meal times. So I went to the library and who did I meet? Yep you guessed it, Malfoy.

"Granger," Malfoy drawled stepping out from the shadows.

"Malfoy!" I squeaked jumping almost five feet in the air. Ok, so it wasn't five feet, but it felt pretty high.

He chuckled and sat down on the seat opposite of mine. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked smirking at me.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked angrily. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"None in particular," he grabbed a book off the table and browsed through it. "I just like to annoy you," he smirked. I felt like hitting him over the head with the rather large Hogwarts A History in my hand.

"Well you succeeded, now can you leave?" I asked grabbing the book out of his hand.

"No," he said simply leaning back in the chair to watch me. I may have been afraid of Malfoy a while ago, but it had dissipated now that he was here in front of me and acting like his normal ferrety self. "I have better things to do then bother a Mudblood on a Friday night," he snarled suddenly and got up and left.

I grabbed up my books shoved them into my bag and left. It was that simple, I had left on my own terms, but for some reason I still felt like he won. I did get something out of it though, I was no longer afraid of him.

"Granger," looking up I saw Blaise Zabini come out of the shadows.

"Um, hello," I said. I usually didn't talk to Blaise or fight with him like I did Malfoy. He was Malfoy's best friend though, I knew that much.

"Do you know where Malfoy is?" He asked and I scowled at him.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" I asked and he lifted an eye brow at me.

"He said that he was working on your potion with you," he said.

"Well he was in the library, but it wasn't to help me," I snorted. "He said he had better things to do on a Friday."

"Hmmm," Blaise said before suddenly sliding back into the shadows and disappearing. Slytherins give me the creeps.

"Hermione," Ron said coming out from the shadows after I had walked a few feet. I squeaked and jumped high. Ok, what was it with people and coming out of the shadows today.

"Yes Ron?" I sighed thinking about all the things I could be doing at that moment. Yes I had some homework due next month that I have yet to do.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked and I scowled. I do not know why everyone expects me to know where all these people are! I'm not a bloody psychic!

"No, why would I?" I scowled.

"Because he said he was going to the library…" Ron began, but we heard Harry's voice floating from an empty class room.

"Did you lock the door?" Harry's voice said and a girl giggled.

"Harry?" Ron called. Honestly sometimes Ron can be _so_ thick! Obviously Harry didn't want to be disturbed. Ron went into the class room and I heard him yelling.

"Ron calm down," the girl said and I identified the voice as Ginny's. Uh oh. Harry and Ginny had been going out in private since the summer, but Ron had yet to find out about it.

"She is my bloody sister!" Ron shouted. I don't know why I did it; it is the bloody stupid Gryffindor in me I suppose. Yet I had to do something, so I ran into the room.

"Ron calm down," I said grabbing onto his waving arm.

"Calm down? CLAM DOWN? HE IS WITH MY BLOODY SISTER! Did you know about this?" Ron shouted at me.

"Yes, but…" He didn't give me a chance to speak.

"Bloody hell," he yelled.

Obviously his shouting would draw people, but I wished the person who showed up hadn't. Malfoy came, the bloody prat, can't he mind his own business.

"How long?" He yelled at Harry.

"Since the summer," Harry said honestly.

"SINCE THE SUMMER! DID NO ONE THINK TO TELL ME?" He was shouting again.

"Ron," I said.

"KEEP OUT OF IT!" He shouted at me flailing his arms about. Then one of his flailing arms hit me in the face. That is when I first noticed Malfoy in the door. I fell to the ground blood spilling out of my nose.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley, for attacking the Head Girl," Malfoy said coolly.

"What?" Ron asked then looked around and saw me. Pain was surging through my face and I knew I looked a mess. "Hermione! Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I didn't get to hear the rest of it though.

"Shut up Weasley, she doesn't need to hear your apologies; she needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy sneered.

Then he pulled me upright. I swayed slightly and I grabbed the closest thing… Malfoy. As soon as I realized what I did I released his shoulder, but the room began to spin again. He then grabbed my shoulders, steadied me and then led me out of the room towards the Hospital Wing. How un-Malfoyish.

"Gods Granger," he sighed as he pushed me through the door. "Can't you stay out of trouble?" How strange coming from him, he usually is the one causing me trouble. "Dumbledore sent me to get you; he has something to tell both of us."

Oh my god! I panicked. Dumbledore was going to take away my Head Girl badge, I knew it. I racked my mind searching for something that I had done wrong. Maybe I had taken too many points one time, or gave out too many detentions. Well it was obvious why he was taking away Malfoy's badge, he did nothing.

"Oh God," I muttered over and over again as Malfoy sat me on a bed. "Oh God, I'm going to get my badge taken away."

"I think not Granger," he snorted.

"What happened?" Madame Pomphrey shrieked when she saw my face.

"Is it that bad?" I asked Malfoy, but he just smirked.

"Leave," she said to Malfoy pointing to the door.

"Dumbledore told me to get her, I have to stay with her until we get to his office," Malfoy said. Ah, so that is why he stayed with me… God for a second there I almost thought Malfoy had a heart! What a strange idea!

"Fine, fine," she muttered as she fixed up my face and wiped away the blood.

I ignored the pain until it went away, leaving a dull throb in my nose. Malfoy was by the exit, slouched in his chair a scowl on his face. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there. I felt like telling him to just leave, but it hurt too much at the moment.

"Come on Granger," Malfoy said once Madame Pomphrey deemed me ready to leave.

We walked the hall in silence, side by side. I was thinking about how just this morning I was afraid of him, but now I wasn't. How quickly that had changed… Strange.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about getting you back Granger," Malfoy said smirking. "I decided though that I should warn you, pay back is tomorrow. Bright and early," then he gave the password to the gargoyle and walked onto the spiral stairs.

I shivered; ok maybe I was still a little afraid of him. No, not him. Let me correct myself, I'm afraid of what he will do.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. It has been decided that to show unity, the Head Boy and Girl will be sharing a dormitory," Dumbledore said pleasantly. I looked at him open mouthed. How he could damn my life to hell and still have that annoying smile on his face was lost on me.

"Alright Head Master," Malfoy said and then left the room I followed him at a run.

"Alright? Alright? Malfoy this is terrible!" I said running to keep up with him.

"It helps with my plan," he smirked. "Anyway Snape already told me, I know the password and the location. Follow me Granger, your trunk is already there," with that he swiftly walked away. The billowing of his cloak gave me the feeling that he spent a little _too_ much time around out bat like Potions Professor. Great I get to live with minny Snape.

We walked through dust ridden corridors. Each portrait was snoring lightly and I just realized how late it really was. Strange that Malfoy said he had better things to do on a Friday night then spend it with me, but here he was doing exactly that. The lights flickered lazily casting our shadows against the walls in their eerie light. Wind bellowed outside and the window pane at the end of the corridor rattled. In other words this passage way creeped me out.

Malfoy stopped and I ran into him and fell down. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow then turned to the portrait in front of him. I scrambled up and looked at the portrait. It was of a sleeping boy and girl sitting by the base of a tree. Their lights snores could be heard even though I saw them both open their eye lids a bit to peek at us. They weren't really sleeping at all.

"_Unity_," Malfoy grimaced and the boy and girl yawned and stretched, all fake mind you.

"Hello, I'm Lea and this is Kyle," Lea said smiling at us.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy," I said smiling at her before scowling at Malfoy for his rudeness.

"Right, _unity_," he said and Lea scowled at him.

"Is he always like this?" She asked me.

"No, actually this is his nice side," I said and she grimaced.

"I guess they don't choose Head Boys like they used to," she shrugged before opening up for us.

Wow, that was all I could think as I stepped through the portrait hole. Wow. It was big, no humungous, no; there was no word for how gigantic it was. It was just wow. Gold and silver lined the walls, twisting and diving here and there. The carpet was a soft mix of red and green. A large staircase was at the center leading to the bathroom and Malfoy and my rooms. It was wow. There was a warm crackling fire with a couch in front of it. Desks stood in the corner and bookcases ran along one wall. Wow.

Malfoy looked around a scowl on his face. None of this seemed to faze him, but then he was filthy rich so he had probably seen better then this. He presence couldn't even damper my happy mood though. I mean if I have to be damned to hell with Malfoy, at least it is a comfortable hell.

"Night Mudblood bet you can't wait until tomorrow. I know I can't," he smirked at me and went upstairs to his room. I just watched him go wearily. Suddenly I realized that I was tired. I trudged up the stairs and went into my room.

Double wow… There was a huge bed tucked into the corner with a red comforter and gold hangings. The carpet was a rich red and a small desk sat against the wall. The walls themselves were covered with the posters I had hung in my last dorm and I smiled at them. I guess I could get used to this, but not Malfoy. I could never get used to Malfoy. Crookshanks meowed and jumped onto the bed. I pet him before changing into my clothes and getting into bed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and his payback all fled from my mind as I melted in between the covers.

a/n Tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
